parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
RodentTales
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales" Cast *Bob the Tomato - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Larry the Cucumber - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Junior Asparagus - Russell (Up) *Laura Carrot - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Archibald Asparagus - Mr. Bunny (Hop) *Jimmy Gourd - Hamm (Toy Story) *Jerry Gourd - Rex (Toy Story) *Pa Grape - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Mr. Lunt - Guy Crood (The Croods) *Mr. Nezzer - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Scooter - Gru (Despicable Me) *Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Madame Blueberry - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Petunia Rhubarb - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Goliath - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Scallions - Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Esther - Jessie (Toy Story) *Percy Pea - Pinocchio *Ma Grape - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) *Grandpa George - Genie (Aladdin) *Dad Asparagus - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Mom Asparagus - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Dale, Russell, and Chip (1995) #Russell and the Giant Hippopotamus (1996) #The Snake That Saved Christmas (1996) #Chip! and the Ogre from Outer Space! (1997) #Chip and the Big Wall! (1997) #Madame Minnie Mouse (1998) #Chip and the Rumor Ostrich (1999) #King Alvin and the Ducky (2000) #Jessie: The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) #Russell the Kindly Viking (2001) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Ballad of Little Chip (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) #A Squirrel's Tale (2004) #Monster of the Opera (2004) #Woody and the Great Pie War (2005) #Minnesota Pride and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerluck Chip and the Golden Ruler (2006) #Chip and the Bad Fairy (2006) #Alvin: Harmonica Warrior (2006) #Woody and the Big Exit (2007) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) #Dave and Alvin's Big River Rescue (2008) #Sheen and the Amazing Promise (2009) #Minnesota Pride and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Nemo: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Russellstachio (2010) #Sweetpea Brittany (2010) #It's a Meaningful Life (2010) #'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) #Princess and the Popstar (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #Alvin Good and His Not-So Merry Men (2012) #The Penniless Princess (2012) #The League of Incredible Rodents (2012) #The Little House That Stood (2013) #MacLightning McQueen and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) #Merry Sanjay Patel and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Rodents in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) #Mongoose Night Fever (2014) #Beauty and the Giant (2014) #Buzz's Ark (2015) Feature Films *Mr. Bunny: A RodentTales Movie (2002) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A RodentTales Movie (2008) Spin-Offs *3-2-1 Rodents! *Chip: The Cartoon Adventures *RodentTales on TV *RodentTales in the House Merchandise Other Videos *RodentTales: Holiday Double Feature *RodentTales: The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack! *RodentTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *RodentTales: Mr. Bunny Sing-Along Songs and More! *RodentTales: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! *RodentTales: Dale and Chip's How to Draw! *RodentTales: Dale and Chip's Favorite Stories! *RodentTales: More of Dale and Chip's Favorite Stories! *RodentTales: Russell's Favorite Stories! *RodentTales: Chip's Favorite Stories! *RodentTales: Classics from the Crisper! *RodentTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along/Very Silly Songs *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of Chip *RodentTales: The End of Silliness - More Really Silly Songs *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo *RodentTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend *RodentTales: If I Sang a Silly Song... *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips *RodentTales: And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Chip: The Complete Collection *RodentTales: Lessons from the Sock Drawer *RodentTales: God Made You Special *RodentTales: God Loves You Very Much *RodentTales: Silly Little Thing Called Love *RodentTales: Happy Together! *RodentTales: Chip Learns to Listen *RodentTales: Dale Lends a Helping Hand *RodentTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *RodentTales: Lettuce Love One Another! *RodentTales: All the Shows Vol. 1 *RodentTales: All the Shows Vol. 2 *RodentTales: All the Shows Vol. 3 *RodentTales: Heroes of the Bible! - Monsters, Shepherds, and Cowgirls (Oh My!) *RodentTales: Heroes of the Bible! - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! *RodentTales: Heroes of the Bible! - A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! Albums *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Dale and Chip's Backyard Party *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Pirates Boat Load of Fun *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Dale and Chip's Sunday Morning Songs *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Russell's Bedtime Songs *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Rock-a-Bye Rodent *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Russell's Playtime Songs *RodentTales: Dale and Chip Sing the 70's *RodentTales: Dale and Chip Sing the 80's *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Dale and Chip's Campfire Songs *RodentTunes *RodentTunes 2 *RodentTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Mouse *RodentTunes 4 *Rodentz in the Sink *RodentTales Greatest Hits *RodentTales: Dale and Chip Go Country *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: On the Road With Dale and Chip *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: O Rodent, Where Art Thou? *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: Dale and Chip's Toddler Songs *RodentTales Sing-Alongs: More Sunday Morning Songs with Dale and Chip *RodentTales: A Very Rodent Christmas *RodentTales: The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree *Mr. Bunny: A RodentTales Movie Soundtrack *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A RodentTales Movie Soundtrack *RodentTales: Beauty and the Giant: The Soundtrack *RodentTales: All the Songs - Volume One Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The BluesRocz's Movie Spoofs Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales in the House TV Spoofs Category:RodentTales